


I Can't Get Enough Of You

by Jamyforever



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Little bit of angst, Love, Morning Cuddles, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wont give up, im doing what we always do, maybe there is, more smut, sooooooooooooooo many cuddles, together, we're gonna fix this, you're more than that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamyforever/pseuds/Jamyforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma comes back from the Kree rock and Leo is helping her get better. They are gonna fix this together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Get Enough Of You

Jemma started to wake up from the light coming through the window. When she opened her eyes she saw Leo laying next to her on the bed and her arms wrapped around his chest. Oh how much she missed him. She was looking at him and seeing how different he was ,because he had more stubbles, and that he got more muscular. She could help ,but blush at how much she admired him. His eyes started to open and when she looked in his eyes her smile became wider. "Good morning, Jemma." "Good morning, Leo." They looked at each other for what seemed like an hour ,but was a minute. "I missed you Jemma. So much." Her eyes started to get watery. "I missed you more." He smiled and laughed a little. She moved into his embrace more and they were hugging like one of them was about to leave forever. "J-Jemma I w-wanted to ask i-if you wanted to go o-out on a d-date." She was going to cry instead she made there lips connected and it was the best feeling they had ever had in there life. "I have been wanting to0 do that ever since I first meet you, Fitz." He moved her so that she was straddling her. "Same ,but I have wanted to do this more." He kissed her and teased her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth so there tongues could start to explore. Jemma groaned in his mouth. "Really cause I have been wanting to do this." She started to suck on his neck. He groaned so loud from that. When she stopped he took off her shirt and she took of his. They went back to making out ,but then he moved her so that she was laying under him. "He started to suck on her left breast and play with the right breast. "Oh my god Leo." He took off her pants and his so they were both laying in there underwear. He started to lick on her thighs and went closer to her panties. Jemma let out multiple moans. Once, he took of her underwear he said," You look so beautiful." She blushed. "Leo I-I am not..." He didn't want to hear that so he licked her clit and she was so wet. Jemma yelled and groaned. "Ahhhhh, Fitz... so good." He started to hit her nerves and he could tell ,because she was shaking and begging for him. She screamed his name and came hard. "Wow... You taste good to." She blushed even more. "Fitz I need you now." She didn't have to say that twice ,because he was already out of his boxers and lining himself up to her entrance. When he pushed himself in it was the best feeling he has ever had. "More... please Leo." He trusted really hard into her g-spot and she came just has hard again and her face was the prefect thing he has ever seen. Her eyes fluttering and her mouth open. He came with a long groan. "I love you, Jemma. More than anything." She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you liked the first chapter!!! The next one will be soon!


End file.
